


Hit Me Baby One More Time

by GodricSalzaar16



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background - Malydia, Background - Sciles, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Malia Tate, Demisexual Theo Raeken, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Hayden Comes Back, Hurt Liam, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pack Bonding, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Protective Scott, Sickfic, post season 6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodricSalzaar16/pseuds/GodricSalzaar16
Summary: Takes place almost a year after the war ended.Theo and Liam are really good friends - not that either one of them would admit that out loud.Two things happen simultaneously:Liam gets sick.Hayden comes back.It really not Theo's week





	1. Who knew you were a lightweight, Dunbar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets drunk at a pack party and Theo offers him a ride home.  
> All goes well, until an unexpected guest shows up.  
> Theo had never questioned his (not) friendship with Liam over the past year.  
> Now he does.

"You wanna walk by yourself? Alright, let's see that." Theo said, smirking as Liam shook off his hold and tried - the operative word being  _tried_ \- to walk on his own. He was so confident about it too, holding his arms out to balance himself and taking a deep breath, brows furrowed in concentration. Putting his right leg in front of his left, he made to take a step, but he stumbled to the side, almost losing his balance and face planting into the dirt. Theo rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself as he caught Liam's wrist and hauled him back up, throwing the arm around his shoulders and all but dragging Liam the rest of the way to the car. 

Liam mumbled incoherently to himself, and from what Theo could make out of the slur of words, he was complaining. Theo rolled his eyes again, this time fondly. Liam's skin was sweaty, and he smelled of wolfsbane and various other herbs, along with the sharp scent of alcohol. He wore a navy-blue shirt, open to reveal his white vest, now covered in stains. The knees of his jeans covered in dirt from all the times he'd fallen to the ground in his attempts to walk on his own before Theo so graciously offered to help him. 

Okay, that's a lie. He hadn't initially offered to help. He'd offered Liam a ride home from the party - a pack party that Lydia  prepared, inviting everyone from the pack and a few others - and Liam  insisted that he could make it to the car on his own. Around the tenth time he tripped, Theo let out in irritated sigh, hauling the beta to his feet and helping him the rest of the way. Now here they are, almost to the car, Liam's head swinging limply, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and eyes unfocused. 

 "'t was a great party," Liam slurred, his feet tangling and almost bringing them both down. 

 "It sure was," Theo grunted, righting them both before he continued walking. They were a little further when Liam spoke again.

 "Did you have fun? I had fun. 't was fun," he said, words slurring together until he was almost not understandable. 

 "Yeah, I can see all the fun you had," Theo said, smirking. 

 "W'as that supposed to mean?" Liam asked, turning his head to look at Theo, alcohol-soaked breath suffocating his friend. 

"It means," Theo said, shoving Liam's face away from his to get away from that smell, "that you got wasted. Who knew you were a lightweight, Dunbar?" 

To be fair, Theo couldn't blame Liam. The alcohol was laced with wolfsbane and whatever other herbs used to dull werewolf senses. It was incredibly strong. If Theo had drank, he would be in the same state. Even so, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to make fun of the younger boy. 

"'m not a lightweight," Liam said, tripping again, which hurt his point.  

Theo snorted, shaking his head, a genuine smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he said, "Whatever you say, man." 

They pushed through the small trees that lead to the parking lot. There were a bunch cars there: Theo's Toyota truck, Mason's car - in which he, Corey and Nolan had arrived - Stiles (and Scott's) Jeep - in which the two of them and Liam had showed up - Argent's car and the Sheriff's truck. 

 "Hey,  _hey,_ " Liam whispered, but it was too loud to be a whisper, "wanna know a secret?"

 Raising his eyebrows, Theo looked at him suspiciously before shrugging, "Sure, what you got?"

 Liam's eyes flitted around, searching for anybody that could listen in on their conversation, even though the were alone. With Theo stood next to the truck, Liam leaning heavily on the front. He beckoned Theo over. With a sigh, Theo rolled eyes but leaned in closer. 

 "I caught Scott and Stiles making out in the Jeep earlier," Liam stage-whispered. His pupils dilated, irises almost black. He looked at Theo with wide, unfocused eyes as if he had just revealed the world's greatest mystery. 

 Theo narrowed his eyes at the other boy, a smirk trying to take over his features but he repressed it. Knowing if Liam was sober he would flip if he found out that Theo knew about Scott and Stiles and didn't tell him. Honestly, they weren't even trying that hard to hide it. Especially the way they were  _ everywhere  _ together. Where was Scott? With Stiles. Who did Stiles visit every weekend when he came down from the Academy? Scott. You could say it was because they were best friends, but Theo could see the pining looks the two sent each other when they were in public. Or even when one or the other left the room. Not that it was hard to figure out. Unless you were Liam Dunbar. 

 "Well, that is interesting," Theo said, laughter threatening to escape, but he kept it inside.

 "Right!" Liam said, over-enthusiastically. 

 He tried to open the car door, but ended up having a fight with the door - an  _inanimate object._  Theo ended it by pulling Liam away before he could cause anymore damage to his car. He took out his keys, unlocking the door, and grabbed Liam by his (surprisingly muscled) bicep, all but throwing him into the passenger seat. 

 "So rude," Liam muttered, head falling back against the seat as he closed his eyes. 

 Theo smirked, shutting the door and making his way to the driver's side. Starting the engine, the radio switched on, and Liam immediately fiddled with the dial, changing through the channels until he stopped on a station he liked. A radio station that just happened to play non-stop country music through each hour of the day. Theo had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing out loud. Liam was so going to hate himself in the morning when he remembered this. Theo would never let him live this down. 

 "You listen to this often?" Theo asked, as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

The clock in the dashboard blinked  **12:04 A.M.** The roads were dark and empty. There were barely any steep lamps on this road, so Theo was lucky with his night-vision. Liam took a while to answer, and for second Theo wondered if he had fallen asleep but he whispered, 

"I love country music, but nobody knows."

"Not even Mason?" Theo asked, lips quirking up in amusement. 

"Not even Mason," Liam said, nodding. 

His eyes drifted shut again, and he muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like  _'don't tell Theo'_ but it could have just been Theo's imagination. The rest of the ride is met with silence that Theo didn't feel the need to fill. Liam hummed along to most of the songs, much to Theo's visible amusement. Turning his attention back to the road, he rolled the window down, letting the scent of pine and fresh dirt fill the car. He took a deep breath, nostrils flaring slightly as fresh air filled his lungs, his chest weightless and bones lighter. 

There was a buzzing in his veins, it was slight but still there, like the beginnings of a rash. It didn't need to be scratched soon, but the time would come where it would take over. The need to run, to chase and hunt. It got overwhelming the closer it got to the full moon. At least he still had until the end of the week before the urge completely took over. Maybe he would shift and go for a run to take the edge off. Sparing Liam a glance, he wondered if he should ask the beta to go with him. No doubt he could use the fresh air to clear his brain. But Liam was half way asleep now, snoring lightly, head thrown back and mouth slightly open. Another time then. 

They reached Liam's house. His parents were away for the week, so it getting Liam inside would be easy. All the lights in the house were off, except for the porch. The neighbourhood was silent, everyone sleeping. He shook Liam until his eyes opened. 

"Give me your keys," Theo said, holding out his hand with an expectant look. 

Liam was so out of it he didn't even question the request. He fished in his back pocket until he took out a small set of  house keys. Theo's mind flashed back to a time last year, both of them sitting in a stolen car, Ghost Riders surrounding them, panicking as they looked through dozens of keys trying to find the one that would start the car. He remembers Liam handing him a key, and him looked down at it and then back to Liam.  _'This isn't even a car key!"_ He had screamed, hysterical laughter bubbling in his chest. He blinked away the memory as Liam placed the keys in his hand.  _Good times,_ he thought to himself. 

Exiting the car, he made his way to the house, opening the latch on the door and swinging it open. He dropped the keys into the table against the wall in the entryway. Going back to the car, he opened the passenger door, and Liam almost collapsed into his arms as he fell out of the car. Theo caught him under the arms and righted him until he stood upright. He wasn't stupid enough to think Liam could make it inside by himself. Hauling the beta closer, he shut the door and locked the car. Dragging Liam inside, he shut the front door and made for the stairs. This was a difficult task. 

He knew it would take longer if he tried to drag him up by the arms or legs. Carrying him bridal-style was  _definitely_ not an option. Sighing, he placed Liam on one step, before taking a few deep breaths. He picked Liam up again, this time throwing him over one shoulder. His body protested under Liam's weight, but he clenched his teeth and made his way up the rest of the steps. When he reached Liam's room - messy as always - he threw the boy down on the bed. 

Liam kicked off his shoes and stripped of his shirt and vest. Theo - who like Mason, Corey and Nolan - remained unfazed by Liam's state of undress, and instead took off his own shoes and jacket, dragging a pillow and blanket off Liam's bed and making himself comfortable on the floor. 

"You stayin'?" Liam asked, faced mushed into a pillow, hair splayed out around his head, breathing evening out. 

"If you think I will miss your expression in the morning, you're mistaken, Dunbar," was all Theo said, and he shut his eyes, willing his body to calm down and rest after the eventful night. 

"Whatever, man," Liam muttered, as he shifted on the bed, falling asleep completely. 

The only sound filling the room was that of their joint breathing, and that sound lulled Theo into unconsciousness. 

***

Theo woke up to the sound of vomiting. His nose scrunched into disgust at the smell of stomach acid and alcohol and whatever Liam ate the previous night. The sound of liquid hitting liquid, chunks dropping one by one made Theo cringe. Was there anything more vile than vomiting? Liam flushed the toilet - if the sound of gurgling and rushing water was any indication - and made his way back into the bedroom. 

"Fuck, I feel disgusting," Liam said, flopping onto the bed and kicking away the covers. 

"That's what you get, you invalid," Theo said, sitting up on his elbows to peer at Liam. 

Liam didn't even look annoyed at his presence, instead looking at Theo in curiosity. 

"Did I say anything embarrassing last night? I can only remember bits and pieces,"  Liam asked, brushing a hand over his sweaty forehead. 

"Nothing to embarrassing," Theo smirked, "but I can honestly say I didn't expect your love for country music."

Liam's eyes widened before he said, "Don't you  _dare_ tell anyone!"

Theo let out all the laughter he'd been holding in from last night. He laughed until his stomach ached and his face was red. Liam kicked him on the side of the head, but that just made him laugh harder. His laughter only ceased when Liam up and ran to the bathroom again, unloading more vomit. Theo sighed, wiping the tears from the corner of his eye, before getting up and going to stand in the doorway. 

"Is this normal?" Liam asked, as he flushed the toilet again. 

He made his way to his feet, clutching onto the sink for balance. He opened the faucet, letting the cool water run over his hands. Gathering some in his palms and splashed it over his face. Theo watched him do this with narrowed eyes.  _It couldn't be,_ Theo thought as Liam poured more cold water over his face and neck. It was then that Theo noticed how flushed Liam' skin was, and his eyes had a dazed look to them. None of this meant anything until he sneezed. Not a normal 'oh-there's-dust-in-the-air' sneeze. Oh no, this was a mucous-filled, full body, eyes watering sneeze. 

"You have  _got_ to be fucking kidding me," Theo muttered, rubbing a hand over his face as he realized what happened. 

"What?" Liam asked, grabbing a bunch of paper towels and blowing his nose.

"You're  _sick_ ," Theo said, already exasperated by this situation.

Liam looked at him dubiously, " _Sick?_ " 

Theo nodded. 

"But werewolves don't  _get_ sick," Liam said, but sneezed again a second later. 

"I know that, dumbass. It must have something to do with all the alcohol you drank last night. There was wolfsbane and whatever other herbs in there used to mess with your system. You probably got a virus or something while that stuff was affecting you," Theo said, running a hand through his hair in agitation.

" _Seriously?"_  Liam said, resting his head against the cool porcelain. 

"I'll call Scott," Theo said, but before he made a move for his phone, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get - " Liam said, trying to make his way to the door, but halted and ran back to bend over the toilet bowls again. The sound of Liam vomiting followed him all the way down the stairs. 

Making a face at the sound, he opened the door, and his heart dropped. He stared, unable to comprehend what stood before him. It felt like the end of the world if Theo was honest. He knew he was being dramatic, but the person in front of him could - and  _would_ \- change everything. 

" _Theo?_ " she asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

Just at that moment, Liam poked his head down the stairs, "Theo, who's at the -  _Hayden._ " 

Theo looked from Liam, who stared at Hayden in shock and confusion, to Hayden, who was mirroring his expression. Theo clenched his jaw, closing his eyes for less than a second, letting out a soft breath through his nose, feeling a shift in his chest. It was uncomfortable and made his chest hurt, his heart contracting painfully. He took in a deep breath, opening his eyes, and prepared himself for the inevitable change. At least it was good while it lasted. But as he'd learnt so many times before:

All good things must come to an end. 


	2. What Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden pays a visit and Liam is sick.  
> Deaton is amused.  
> Scott and Stiles are shocked.  
> And what happened with Theo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, misspellings and/or any other errors. I hope you enjoy

Liam felt like _shit_.

  
Okay, that was an understatement. His organs tried to ejaculate themselves from his body through his throat. His throat burned, the itchy feeling seemed to never go away. Eyes watering as he sneezed, his nose filled with mucous. He never felt more disgusting in his life. Nails scratched at sweaty arms, his skin hot and clammy under the sweatshirt he now wore. His pajama pants scraped against his skin as he shifted on the couch. Hands clutched tightly together, he took in the girl on the opposite couch.

Hayden sat and watched him, hands in her lap and shoulders back, chin lifted as she studied him. He wondered what he must look like, sitting in an oversized sweatshirt - which belonged to Theo, as he should have noticed when he picked it up in his hast - and pajama pants, looking like death warmed over. His nose itched and he resisted the urge to scratch, knowing it would cause another bought of sneezing. Wringing his hands, he tried to think of something to say.

He hadn't seen Hayden in almost a year and a half, after she moved away with her sister, deeming Beacon Hills 'too dangerous' after the Ghost Riders' attack. Liam didn't blame her, knowing her sister was the only family she had left. Sure, he'd been heartbroken when she left, had to stop himself from sending her countless texts about how he missed her, hadn't wanted to make his bed in fear that her scent would disappear faster. But he got over it. He had to, when the threat of the hunters presented himself. And when that threat was eliminated, he allowed himself more time to grieve her absence, until one day, he woke up and the ache in his chest had vanished.

Not that he didn't still miss her, but it was different - _he_ was different. He could look in the mirror and see someone more mature, someone more in control. Although he was a far way off from being completely in control if his anger, he knew he was better. Unfortunately - or fortunately - it was Theo that helped him with his control. As much as Liam loathed to admit it, only Theo could pull him from that edge. Only Theo's sharp words and quick comments stopped Liam from making stupid decisions. Liam would snap at someone, and Theo would immediately count off the items they'd need to bury and hide a body, and Liam would come back from that edge, thankful but still glaring.

'The sun, the moon, the truth,' hadn't worked in a long time, but the moment Theo muttered, "Ropes, maybe a chainsaw? A few plastic bags, depends if we cut 'em up. Gotta get rid of witnesses, and that's even more effort, Dunbar," Liam would calm down. And it was always we. ' _We_ ' have to bury the bodies. ' _We_ ' have to get rid of the witnesses. Maybe Theo thought Liam didn't notice him saying it, but he did. He was thankful for it. Because really, how many of his friends would help him bury a body in the middle of the night when his anger got the better of him? Sure, Mason would, but he would inevitably end up feeling guilty and tell someone.

Stiles found this amusing. Liam remembered the one time he'd snapped while facing one of the hunters. His hands around the man's neck, eyes glowing, canines elongated, and claws breaking skin and drawing blood. He'd been breathing heavily, anger filling his mind and urging him further. Stiles was behind, screaming for him to stop, that they still needed this guy, but Liam couldn't hear him. Blood rushing through his ears, blocking out the rest of the world. His entire focus settled on the man in front of them. And then Theo had showed up.

He sauntered up to Liam's side, placing a hand on his shoulder and roughly drawing him back and away from the man. Liam was about to snap and attack him, but he had just smirked.

"What are you gonna do, Dunbar, kill me? You do that, who's gonna help you bury the body the next time this happens, huh? Go ahead, but we both know you're not smart enough to cover up a murder on your own," Theo said, leaning right into Liam's personal space as he spoke, his eyes flashing gold.

It had only taken those words for Liam to get out of his own head. Stiles was surprised. He started between the two of them in shock, mouth hanging open and eyes wide, frown lines deepening on his forehead.

"What the actual fuck?" he said, still staring. The surprise turned to amusement, and amusement turned into never ending teasing. He never told Scott though, and they all knew why. Scott wouldn't take too well to the fact that his only beta could only be calmed down by the threat of having to bury a body. So yeah, they had to put up with Stiles's ever-present smirk when they were around him.

"Would," he croaked, the rest of the words getting stuck in his throat. He tried again, "Would you like anything to drink?"

She startled at this question, but nodded, "A glass of water, please."

He got up, padding barefoot to the kitchen and getting out glass. Filling it with water, he let the liquid pour over the rim, cooling his sweaty palms. He closed the tap, and made his way back into the living room, where Hayden sat on the armchair opposite the couch. He couldn't help but glance at the stairs up which Theo had disappeared when he allowed Hayden into the house. He brushed past Liam, briskly assuring him he wouldn't listen in on their conversation. He hadn't even spared a backwards glance at Liam's confused puppy look.

Handing Hayden the water, he returned to his seat and tucked his legs under himself. He played with the loose threads on cotton on the arm of the couch, not meeting her gaze as he asked his next question.

"What are you doing here, Hayden?" he asked, trying to make his tone as gentle as possible. Not that he didn't want her here. It just felt _wrong_.

Her presence took up all the space in the room, filling it with her scent, almost overpowering him; her voice bounced off the walls and hit him like physical blows. A year ago he would have been ecstatic, but now... now he was just confused. They barely communicated these past few months, and now here she was, in Beacon Hills, after all but going off the grid.

"I came to see you," she said, taking a sip of water.

"No, I mean, what are you doing back in Beacon Hills? Last I heard you and your sister left for good," Liam said, shifting again, unable to hold still.

"We did. My sister thought Beacon Hills was too dangerous for us, and at the time she was right. But then," she said, leaning forward to place her glass on the table, "a few months ago, Scott called. He told us that people _knew_ about the supernatural now. He said it was safe to come back, if we wanted to, and -"

"And you wanted to," Liam finished for her, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I didn't expect us to just fall back into old habits or anything, but," she said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear and frowning at him, "Theo? What's he even doing here? I knew you guys tolerated each other, but I didn't know you were _friends_. I mean, after all the things he's done to us, I thought you would be the _last_ person to forgive him.

 _We're not friends_ , almost escaped Liam's mouth, but he stopped it. Those words were acid burning his throat; they made bile rise and his stomach clench painfully, and he knew it had nothing to do with his illness. Those words were a blatant lie. As much as he would deny to _anyone_  who would listen, that he and Theo Raeken were not friends, everyone who knew them knew the truth. The weren't just friends. The were great friends. _Partners_ even. He would never admit out loud - okay, maybe he would, but only to Mason - that Theo had weaseled his way into Liam's life, and Liam let him. He let Theo stay.

"Trust me, I'm very aware of the things Theo has done. I haven't forgiven him - not completely. But he has changed. I know he has. I see it everyday. He's a different person now. He's - he's _my friend_ ," Liam said, surprising himself.

"Oh," Hayden said, frown deepening, "you _trust_ him."

Before Liam could answer her question－ the answer was _yes, definitely_ －his front door swung open, and Scott came running in. His chest heaving with laboured breaths, Stiles right on his heels, infinitely sweatier and more out of breath. He probably tried to keep up with Scott while running, which he should've known was a bad idea.

"Liam! Are you okay? Theo called, he said you're sick! What happened?" Scott asked, not stopping until he stood by Liam's side, a hand pressed firmly to the beta's forehead, and searching his eyes any signs of sickness.

"H-Hayden? How－? What－?" Stiles said, bent over, hands resting on his knees as he took deep breaths.

It was then that Liam remembered Theo said he would call Scott. That had been right before Hayden showed up, so he got a little sidetracked. Pushing Scott's hand away from his face, he resisted the urge to tell Scott 'you're not my mom,' because if he was being honest, Scott was everyone's mom.

"I'm fine, Scott. See," he motioned to himself, even though that hurt his point, "totally fine."

"What I see," Scott said, hauling him to his feet, causing nausea to roll through his body, head spinning and gut churning violently, "is that you are totally not fine. We're taking you to Deaton, _now_."

"Yeah, what he said!" Stiles yelled, having finally caught his breath.

Theo came down the stairs then, smirk clear, but to Liam it looked forced.

"I see Stiles is here. I could tell by all the yelling!" Theo said, laughter evident in his tone, as he moved to the kitchen, sending a nod in greeting to Scott.

"Hey, man. Thanks again for calling. I know Liam wouldn't have," Scott said, sending Liam a pointed look, which he shrunk back from.

"It's whatever man, I just don't want him stinking up the place anymore. It was starting to reek," Theo said, his smirk growing as he turned his attention to Liam.

"You asshole, that's a blatant lie!" Liam yelled, knowing for a fact that Theo didn't even so much as mention anything half an hour ago.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, little guy," Stiles said, going to pat him on the shoulder, but Scott quickly stopped him. "

"Don't touch him! He's probably contagious. I don't see you with an enhanced immune system, and we all know you are the worst patient," Scott said, gently moving Stiles away from Liam.

Liam couldn't even find himself to be offended because Scott was right. Stiles was the worst patient Liam had ever seen, and he'd only seen that once. He would not risk getting Stiles sick, just because he was not a terrible enough person to inflict that pain on the pack. So he let Scott guide Stiles away from him, which was good, because the next second, he let out another full body sneeze. Everybody jumped away from him, making roll his eyes, because there was no point. It wasn't like any other them could get sick.

"Really?" he said, sarcastically, but everyone ignored him.

"Do we know how this happened?" Stiles asked, curiosity shining in his eyes as he studied Liam.

"He drank a lot of alcohol last night, and that stuff was filled with wolfsbane," Theo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were drinking?" Hayden piped up from the couch, startling Liam. He forgot she was still there.

"Yeah, we had a party last night, and I thought, why not?" Liam said, shrugging. A lot had changed in the time she'd been gone. She couldn't expect him to still be the same person he was when she left.

"And then you got totally wasted, and I had to carry your ass to the car and drive you home," Theo said, almost as if he was complaining, but the curl at the corner of his lips told Liam otherwise.

Hayden gave Theo a weird look then. She probably noticed the fondness in his eyes - a fondness Liam told himself _was not_ there - and the way he was completely at ease in Liam's home. Like he'd been there dozens of times (which he had). He couldn't imagine what it was like for her with Theo here. Her memories of Theo were as the villain, someone they were told never to trust. If he were in her shoes, he too would not be able correlate this new person  - this person who drove Liam home when he was drunk, who got him home safely, who stood in his house like he was  _meant_ to be there, and joked around with the rest of his friends - with the old one. 

But she hadn't been here when the hunters came. She hadn't been he one to save Liam's life not once, but  _twice._ She wasn't the one who fought by his side, wasn't the one who'd stopped him from ending lives, wasn't the one  _there_ for him. Theo was. So no matter what he'd done before, in Liam's book, Theo had mostly redeemed himself.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is you getting better. Go put on some shoes, we're leaving," Scott said, in his Alpha-voice. 

Liam nodded, shrinking under his Alpha's gaze, and quickly made his way up the stairs, which turned out to be a grave mistake. His stomach lurched suddenly, and before he could stop himself, or even make his way to the bathroom, he was vomiting all over the carpet. His eyes watered, and he realised that Theo was right. It did reek. 

"Woah man, you good?" Theo asked, coming in behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder and moving him away from the mess. His face scrunched up at the look - liquid, a colour between brown and yellow, filled with tiny chunks - and smell - acidic and potent - of it. 

"Yeah, I think so," Liam said, shivers beginning to rack his body, and he wrapped his arms around himself, trying and failing to keep still. 

"Look, here," Theo said, side-stepping the mess and grabbing a pair of Liam's sneakers, tossing them to him. Liam caught them, and quickly tugged them on, almost losing his balance more than once before finally succeeding in tying the laces. His head span, and he held onto the doorframe for balance, closing his and clutching tightly at the wood. Once he'd gotten his bearings, he pushed himself away and made to go downstairs, before he remembered - 

"What about -?" he asked, gesturing to the mess on the floor, but Theo just waved him off. 

"Don't worry about it, Scott's waiting," he said, all but pushing Liam down the stairs. 

"I'm going, I'm going," he muttered, another wave of nausea hitting him, as his stomach lurched, and his throat seized, the sharp tang of bile in his mouth, but it subsided.  

Everything got a little hazy after that. He remembers waving goodbye to Hayden as Scott forcefully dragged him out the door. He remembers riding in the jeep - and then throwing up in the jeep - until they finally got to the animal clinic. Deaton, while not displaying any outward emotion, was amused by the situation. If the small twitch at the corners of his lips and the way his eyes all but  _sparkled_ in delight was any sign. He was especially amused when Stiles had tried to  poke Liam discretely in the side when Scott wasn't look. All that resulted in, was Stiles accidentally poking Liam too hard in the stomach and Liam throwing up all over Stiles's sneakers. 

"Are you  _kidding_ me kid?!" Stiles yelled in disgust, but Liam was too far gone to reply. 

Deaton had given him drugs, "They're  _antibiotics,_ not drugs, Liam," Scott said, but Liam didn't believe him. He might be out of it, but he was sure he heard the word  _'experimental'_ muttered during the conversation. He took a few of the drugs - sorry,  _antibiotics_ \- before they left the clinic, just to relieve the nausea and pain. It also seemed to work like an anesthetic, dulling his senses and making him lightheaded. He was so out of it, that after what felt like seconds, they were parking the Jeep outside his house. 

Before they exited the car, Liam made the mistake of opening his big mouth, "You know, you guys make a cute couple."

The car jerked forward as Stiles simultaneously stepped on the gas and put down the break. Scott froze in his seat, eyes staring blankly at the windscreen. Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet. 

"And w-why would you say? I-I mean me and him? Me? And him? H-He's my best friend, why w-would you say that!" Scott stuttered, taking over Stiles's role of rambling. 

"Well, I saw you two makin' out yesterday," Liam said, shrugging and not seeing the problem, "I mean, it's cute. The whole 'I fell in love with my best friend thing.'"

Both of them had turned in their seats to look back at him, eyes wide and filled with nervousness. Neither of them wanted anyone to know yet, especially since they'd both gotten out of relationships not too long ago. 

"Don't worry, guys, I told no one," he assured them, and they let out a sigh, but then he said, "except Theo." 

"Oh, my God, really! Theo!" Stiles yelled. He threw his hands up in exasperation and collapsed against the steering wheel. 

"Stiles, c'mon, it's  _Theo._ You know he's smart enough to have figured it out already," Scott said assuring his friend - wait, boyfriend? - with a hand on the small of his back. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Stiles sighed, but made to other movements. 

Silence filled the small space, and Liam decided it was time to leave, "'m gonna go," he said, grabbing the brown paper bag Deaton gave him, and getting out of the car, leaving the two men to have a much-needed conversation about making out in broad daylight, where anyone could see them. 

Walking up to the door, he noticed Theo's truck was still in the driveway. He entered the house and the smell of cleaning supplies assaulted his senses. Theo sat in the place where Hayden had been earlier. Speaking of Hayden, her scent was gone. He glanced at Theo who sat stiffly, tension clear in his shoulders. He was anxious too, shown by the non-stop way he tapped his foot against the wooden floor. Liam wondered if the absence of Hayden's scent was intentional or not. 

"Hey," he said, dropping onto the couch next to Theo, letting their shoulders touch. It was at times like these when he wondered how he became so comfortable with Theo that he could act this way. He was barely this touchy with his long-time friends, but with Theo it came naturally. Maybe it was making up for all the times they punched each other in the face? Not that they didn't still do that - because they did. What did you expect? Between Liam's short fuse and Theo's inability not to fight back when provoked. 

Except this time Theo moved away from the contact and removed himself from the couch. He stood, arms crossing and uncrossing themselves, pacing up and down, biting on his thumbnail, agitated by something. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" Liam asked, trying to be alert, but his eyes were shutting. 

"Nothing hap-" Theo said, his voice cracking and cutting off the rest of his sentence. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and standing still for a second. When he opened his eyes again, his features were hard, eyes dull, showing no emotion,and the start of a sneer forming on his lips. 

"Nothing happened. I just realised that I cannot be associated with some weak beta who can't even control his anger. I mean, look at you. You're  _pathetic._ How I put up with you for this long, I'll never know, but I'm done. I'm done with you, your little friends, your pack. I'm done with everything," Theo said, voice staying perfectly controlled. 

Liam almost believed him.  _Almost._ But Liam heard the small stutter of Theo's heart at the word  _'pathetic'._ He was lying; he was saying the worst things he could think of to get Liam to hate him, but  _why?_ Why was he doing this? What could have happened in the short time since he'd left with Scott up to now, that could've set Theo off this much? 

"Theo, what...?" his sluggish brain supplied, as he tried to stand up, but just ended up collapsing back into the pillows. 

"Look, just leave me alone. I'm done with this, whatever your agenda was. Trying to what,  _convert_ me? Keep a close eye on me, see if I kill anyone. It doesn't matter that the sword's gone, you'll still send me back to hell, won't you? God, I was an idiot," Theo said, grabbing his car keys and making for the door. 

"Theo, wait!" Liam yelled, pushing through the fog in his brain, and grabbing Theo by the wrist, trying to make him stop, but Theo violently shook him off. 

" _Do not_ touch me," Theo hissed, shoving Liam away from him, "Stay  _the hell_ away from me."

Liam reared back as if he'd been slapped. He watched, powerless as Theo rips his car door open, and slams it shut after getting inside.  Tires screech against concrete as Theo pulls out of his driveway, sparing his one last loathing glance before disappearing into the night. 

Liam's heart pounded painfully against his ribcage, his breath coming in gasps. Tears formed behind his eyes, but he held them at bay. He didn't understand what just happened. Walking backwards, he shut the door and leaned his hot forehead against the hardwood. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he fell to his knees, one palm splayed out against the door. His chest hurt, filling with rage, desperation and something else that he couldn't - or didn't - want to place. How had they gotten to this point? An hour ago, they had been fine. They had been  _them._

_What happened?_ he asked himself, racking his brain for anything that pointed to this scenario, but came back empty handed. He didn't understand. They were _'Theo and Liam'_ , they were friends. They were a  _team._ Pressing his cheek against the hard surface, he brought his other hand to his chest, feeling his own heartbeat. It seemed impossible for his heart to continue such a steady rhythm when it felt like his chest was caving in. 

_What is this?_ he asked himself. 

"What is this?" he mutters to the empty house as if it could answer him. 

He turned, bringing his knees to his chest, resting his head on them and wrapping his arms around his body. He closed his eyes, willing back the tears with a deep breath. 

_What is this?_


	3. The Whole 'I Fell In Love With My Best Friend' Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's heartbroken and doesn't understand why.  
> The pack helps him understand a few things.  
> It's a good thing Mason is the smart one or this problem would have gone on forever.  
> Oh, and Liam's still sick.

Liam hadn't left his house in two days. He hadn't left his bed in two days either. There was no energy in his body; he felt like a sack of bones and mucous. He took the medication Deaton gave him, but all that did was knock him out for twelve hours straight. He woke up on Thursday with a fuzzy mouth, bleary eyes and a stuffed nose. He tried urging his legs to move to the bathroom so he could brush his damn teeth, but they wouldn't comply, so he gave up and lay unmoving in the centre of his bed. 

  
That he hadn't vomited since yesterday is a relief. But then again, most of yesterday was a blur, him slipping from consciousness to unconsciousness, waking and dozing throughout the entire day. Now he lies here, useless, unable - or more unwilling - to move any of his limbs. As he drifted off to sleep again, a knock sounded at his front door. His heart picked up for a second, fluttering in his chest, as he thought, Maybe it's Theo. But then he caught the heartbeats of around five or six people, all with familiar scents, but none of them  Theo. He deflated, body melting further into the bed as he closed his eyes.

  
"Come in," he said in a normal voice, knowing Scott would catch it.  

  
He let himself drift a little more, listening the banging of the front door as someone - most likely, Stiles - pushed their way inside first, followed by the sound of footsteps, heavy and light, making their way up the steps. The clicking of heels on the wooden steps showed Lydia  came. The heavy sound of boots and the smell of worn leather told him Malia was here too. If Scott came, Stiles came too. Mason's familiar scent drifted through first, mixed with Corey's as alway. They were all here because he was sick?

"Hey, buddy," Mason said, in a gentle voice as he pushed through Liam's bedroom door first.

Liam tried for a smile, but all that came out was a grimace. Mason gave him a sympathetic glance, going to sit on the bed next to him. Liam tried sitting upright, but his arms were shaking as they held up his weight, and he would have collapsed back down if it hadn't been for Scott. Scott, who got an arm wrapped around his torso, and helped him into a sitting position. 

"Thanks," Liam said, voice rough from under-use.

"No problem," Scott said, letting go of him, but leaving a hand on his shoulder, steadying and reassuring him. 

Judging from the sudden lightness in his body, and clearness in his head, Scott had taken some of his pain away. He sent him a grateful look, but that morphed into  grimace as Lydia fussed over him. She muttered to herself about how she's always the last to know about these things,  _how could they tell Derek before her?_  as she piled up and fluffed his pillows, stripping his bed of their sheets and shaking her head. 

"When was the last time you got out of this bed?" she asked, voice stern and perfect eyebrow raised. Hands on her hips, looking down at him, she reminded him a lot of his mom. 

"Um... Tuesday?" He said, cringing away from her incredulous look. 

"No wonder you  _reek,_ " Malia said, wrinkling her nose and she glanced around his room. 

Those words crashed into him like ice water, chilling his bones and causing a slight shiver to course through his body.  _I just don't want him stinking up the place anymore. It was starting to reek,_ Theo's words from two days ago surfaced in his mind, making Liam's just clench. That had been when everything was fine. When  _they_ were still fine. 

"What just happened? You smell of sadness and desperation," Malia asked, looking at him curiously. 

Damn, he forgot about the chemo signals. It would be harder trying to hide his feelings when he was surrounded by werewolves and over-observant humans. instead of answering her question, Liam turned to Mason and Corey, who stood in the corner under Scott's instructions. 

"Can you help me up? I need to take a shower, but my legs don't seem to be working," Liam said, and immediately they were by his side, both of them supporting his weight. 

"Hey, where's Theo? Aren't you two like, always together?" Stiles asked. 

To him it was an innocent question. Just an inquiry, but not to Liam. The question sliced through him like a sharp knife, cutting quick and deep. His heart stuttered, giving him away. Both Scott and Malia looked at him curiously, but he shook his head as he passed them on the way to the bathroom. 

Mason sat him down on the toilet while he let the shower run. Corey helped him get off the sweatshirt and pants. He sat on the toilet seat, clad in nothing but boxers. with two of his best friends fussing over him, steam filling the small room and making it hard to see. 

  
"You gonna be alright getting in?" Mason asked, not look too convinced that Liam could handle it by himself.   
"Yeah, I'll be fine," He said, grabbing onto the sink and hauling himself into a standing position.

   
"You sure?" Mason asked, still not looking convinced. "'Cause I don't want to hear you slipped and died in the shower. That would not be a cool death scene. What would I say at your funeral?"

  
Corey snorted, "Yeah, it would go, 'We're gathered here today to say goodbye to Liam Dunbar, the idiot who fell in the shower, all because he didn't want his best friends to see him naked'." 

  
The couple broke out in giggles, and Liam rolled his eyes, shoving them out the door, and almost losing his balance. They laughed even harder at that, but he ignored them, though he felt a little better. Quickly stripping off his boxers, he got into the shower. He tried to make it as quick as possible as he didn't know when he legs might stop cooperating again. He wasn't proud to admit that Mason had been right. He almost fell, three times, and repeatedly dropped the soap. At this point there was so much steam surrounding him he couldn't tell if he was still in the shower or in a cloud. Maybe that thought was the medication still running through his system. 

Towelling off, he wrapped the towel around his waist - not wanting to scar anyone - and made his way back to his bedroom. Surprised to find his room clean, he frowned, scratching the back of his head in confusion. Fresh sheets on the bed and pillows. All the clothes that had been lying around his room for days, were now either folded or placed in the laundry basket. His books and video games stacked and organised to his preference - that was Mason right there. Clothes lay on the bed, placed neatly. If this was the treatment he got, he should get sick more often. 

He dressed, happy to feel clean again. His skin wasn't as clammy and hot as before, his hair didn't stick to his forehead and felt lighter on his head. The headache had lessened, and his mind was clearer. As he put his socks, Mason and Corey appeared in the doorway, both with their arms crossed. They looked at him with twin expressions of concern. 

"Well, that's not ominous," he muttered to himself, putting on his other sock. 

"All joking aside," Corey said, making his way into the room and flopping down next to Liam on the bed, "what was up earlier. Malia said you smelled sad."

"Yeah, that," Mason said, still standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, "and the fact that  _Hayden's_ back in town. She told us she came to see you the other day. Why didn't you tell us? Is that why you haven't left your bed in three days?" 

Liam sighed as Mason made his way over and sat on his other side. Liam liked this, the three of them. They had gotten closer since the hunters. While third-wheeling your best friends wasn't the best way he could spend his time, at least he had - 

"First, it's only been two days," Liam said, and Mason rolled his eyes, " _second,_ I meant  to tell you guys, but I got a little sidetracked."

"Sidetracked with what? Because Hayden coming back is a big deal. The Liam I know would've called  _immediately,_ " Mason said, flopping back to lie down, hands behind his head. 

"Was it Theo?" Corey asked, mimicking Mason's position. 

Liam jerked forward, surprised. He didn't think Corey picked up on Stiles comment about Theo. Also, that what Stiles said was true hurt. If Liam didn't take time out the think about it, he wouldn't notice all the time he spent with Theo. For him it was natural to always be around the chimera. Who else played video games with him until two in the morning? Mason had so many after-school clubs, he barely had time to hang out. And Corey had started extra practise for lacross that ran until God-knows-when. Who else made him climb out of his second-storey window at four in the morning just because he'd texted at nine he was in the mood for pancakes? No one but Theo. 

Sure, they spent most of their time fighting. It wasn't even really fighting; it was more bickering than anything else. But as much time as they spent fighting, they had fun too. Theo didn't just hand out with him, but the whole pack too. Stiles had long since given up the pretence of despising Theo's presence. Sure, they weren't the best of friends, but they more than tolerated each other. And Scott trusted Theo enough to take care of Liam, his  _only_ beta. 

Theo had slowly turned into a major part of Liam's life, and then he disappeared in the worst way possible. 

Okay, the second worst way possible. Theo dying would be the worst way possible. And Liam didn't want to think of Theo dying, ever. 

“What happened with Theo?” Mason asked, poking him in the side.

“Nothing happened with Theo,” Liam said, pushing Mason’s hand away.

"Yeah right,” Mason said, ignoring him and continuing his poking, “I don’t need super hearing or chemo-signals to tell me you’re lying. Your face does that all on its own. So tell us.  _What happened with Theo?_ ”

Sighing, Liam laid back too, arms behind his head. His elbows brushed against Mason and Corey’s. He and Corey stared up at the ceiling as Mason propped himself up on his elbows to look down at them.

"Theo, he－,"Liam cut himself off as his voice cracked; he cleared his throat and started again, "He left."

"What do you mean, 'he left'? Theo wouldn't just take off," Mason said, sitting up and running a hand over his face. 

"Yeah, he would have told me," Corey said, which earned him a look from Liam and Mason, "what? We talk."

"You and Theo? Theo Raeken? You guys  _'talk'_?" Mason asked, and Liam agreed with his suspicious tone. 

" _Yes,_ babe, Theo and I talk," Corey said, rolling his  eyes at the two of them, "often enough I know he would have  _told me_ if something happened. I haven't heard from him in days."

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Liam asked, grabbing Corey's arm in his eagerness. 

Corey seemed amused by this, gently taking Liam's hand off him, and placing it back on the bed, "Not since Tuesday."

"Tuesday... that's when he left. Well, more like stormed out," Liam said, running a hand through his hair and biting his lower lip, "I don't get it. We were fine. When I left there was nothing wrong. I threw up on the carpet and I'm sure he cleaned that up. We didn't have a fight. I was out of it, but I  _know_ we didn't have a fight. He stormed out. He was screaming at me too. As much as Theo screams anyway."

"Okay, calm down," Corey said, placing a hand on Liam's arm, "can you think of  _anything_ else that might have happened? What did he say when he left?"

"He-he said he couldn't associate with ' _a weak beta who couldn't even control his own anger'._ I was really out of it. He said he was done with me and the rest of the pack, and whatever 'agenda' we had. He said something about the sword, and how it didn't matter it was gone, we'd still send him back to hell. He said I only hung out with him to make sure he killed no one," Liam said, voice rough by the end of the explanation. 

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the thought of you and Theo talking," Mason said, after a long pause. 

Corey rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and shoved his shoulder, "Be serious, Mason. What set Theo off this bad?"

"Wait, you said Theo left on Tuesday? The day after the party?" Mason asked, frown deepening. 

"Yeah, he drove me home from the party and stayed over. I woke up sick, and he said he'd call Scott, but then Hayden showed up, and I got a little distracted with the-" Liam explained, but Mason cut him off. 

" _Hayden_ was here? You're sure about that?"

"Um, yeah...?" Liam said, giving Mason a weird look, "Why does that matter?"

Both Mason and Corey looked at him like he was an idiot. He wished he could blame it on the sickness, but that seemed to be going away. So he gave them a questioning glance, " _What_?"

"Hayden hates Theo," Mason pointed out. 

"Like  _hates_ Theo," Corey added on. 

"Yeah, I know, but what does that have to -," Liam asked, but Corey cut him off. 

"Did you leave them alone together?" he asked. 

"No- wait, yes. When I left with Scott and Stiles, Theo was upstairs and Hayden was still sitting on the couch," Liam said, and both his friends slapped him on the arms, "Ouch! What was that for?" 

"You left them alone together! What are you an idiot or something?" Mason asked. 

"Don't answer that question," Corey said, just to be cheeky. 

Liam shoved him, and turned back to Mason, "So, you think she said something to him?"

"Oh, she  _definitely_ said something to him. She comes back after a year and a half, and suddenly someone who was once our biggest threat is a close friend? It's gotta be a shock. And not to mention the jealousy," Mason said, shaking his head. 

"So! That doesn't give her the right to say whatever it is she said! Things changed! We changed!  _Theo_ changed!" Liam yelled. 

"Yeah, but she wasn't here to see it! She wasn't here when he saved both of us, she doesn't it. You're right, whatever she said to him was uncalled for, but you can't fault her. We've been living this life for a while now, it's all new to her," Mason said, placing a hand of Liam's shoulder to calm him. 

"You're right, as usual," Liam said, sticking his tongue out at his friend. Then his brain caught up to something else Mason said, "Wait, you said something about jealousy. Why would she be jealous?"

"Are you fucking  _serious?_ " Corey muttered, and Liam's head whipped around, surprised. He'd never heard Corey cuss, "You and Theo. She's jealous of  _you and Theo._ "

His tone suggested he couldn't believe how stupid Liam was.

"What about me and Theo?" Liam asked, genuinely confused. 

" _Oh, my god,_ " Mason muttered, dropping his head into his palms. 

"Seriously,  _what?_ " he asked, drawing out the syllable.

"Let me ask you a different question," Mason said, exasperated, "who do you spend all your time with?"

"You guys," Liam said, like this was obvious. 

"Nope, try again. Really think about it.  _Who do you spend all your time with?_ "

Liam paused, thinking about it before answering, "Theo."

"Exactly," Mason said, like it makes complete sense, "and what do you do when you're with Theo?"

"We fight," Liam said, and both of them rolled their eyes at him.

"What else?" Corey asked.

"Well, we drive around together, sometimes when I can't sleep. We play video games and watch movies," Liam said, and Corey interrupted him this time.

"We know all about your secret movie nights," he said, with a smirk that seemed uncharacteristic for him. 

"They're not a secret! It's just, Theo hadn't watched like,  _any_ movies, because of the,  _you know_. I was just catching him up!" Liam protested. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What else?" Mason said, brushing him off. 

"The was this one time last week, I was studying, and I texted him I was in the mood for pancakes. He never texted back, but he showed up outside at four in the morning and made me climb out the window. We got pancakes," Liam said, remembering the way he'd snarked and complained about being woken up at such an ungodly hour. He remembers Theo's smirking, telling him to  _shut the fuck up, Dunbar,_ as they pulled up to a twenty-four-hour diner. 

"Wait, seriously?" Corey asked, eyes wide as Liam hesitantly nodded. He turned to Mason, "You've never done that for me."

"What-? I-? Huh-?" Mason sputtered, mouth opening and closing, attempting to come up with an explanation. 

Ignoring his boyfriend, Corey turned back to Liam, "And you didn't notice that all the time you guys spend together, and the things you do, might not be seen as completely platonic?"

"Of course, it's completely platonic. Theo and I, we're just friends," Liam said, putting emphasis on the 'just'.

Mason and Corey gave him an unimpressed look. 

"Liam, sometimes you and Theo act like more of a couple than  _us,_ " Mason said, gesturing between himself and Corey. 

"But all we do is bicker with each other," Liam said. None of what they were saying was making any sense.

"Yeah, you argue and punch each other in the face,  _but_ ," Corey said, "you also save each other's lives. You fight together. You have inside jokes. You're  _everywhere_ together. So much so that people question when one of you is alone. You go on late-night drives, and early morning breakfast dates-"

"They're not  _dates_!" Liam insisted. 

"You have movie nights and play video games until one in the morning - don't think I don't know about that - and he stays over at your house at least four times a week. He drives you home from parties and carries you to bed. He cleans your fucking throw up when you're sick! How are you not seeing this!" 

"Not, it can't - we're just - we're  _friends,_ we're -" Liam tried to argue but failed.

He thought about it,  _honestly_ thought about it. He could see everything that Corey was saying. The way his heart fluttered just a little whenever Theo would throw that little, cock-sure, arrogant-as-fuck smirk at him. Theo stopping him from killing because he knew Liam wouldn't be able to handle the guilt. And also Theo, ready to help him bury the body and get rid of the witnesses. Theo who would complain about having to drive Liam everywhere because  _you seriously can't drive, Dunbar?_ but picked him up from school almost every day. Theo who woke him up and took him to breakfast as fucking four in the morning just because he craved pancakes. Theo who never,  _ever_ backed down from a challenge. Theo who protected him, who protected  _Mason._ Theo who was apparently close friends with  _Corey._ Theo who had slowly but surely grown on him. 

God, could he even imagine a life without Theo in it anymore? The ache that settled in his chest two days ago, deepened. The knife that had punctured his chest and left a gaping, bleeding wound twisted painfully. He clenched his fists, eyes burning. It was in front of him this whole time and he hadn't seen it until now. His friends were right - how stupid was he?

" _Oh,_ " he said, unable to find any other words. 

"Hey, it's okay," Mason said, drawing him into a side hug. 

He rested his head on Mason's shoulder as he stared blankly at the bookshelf against the wall. Most of the books were Theo's. He liked keeping them here because he read here most of the time, anyway.  _Don't you read, Dunbar?_ he asked, the first time he'd been in Liam's room and saw the barren shelf. Liam averted his gaze. Corey scooted back, until he sat cross-legged behind them, and rested his forehead on Liam's shoulder-blade. They sat quietly, nobody says anything. The sound of their combined breathing filled the space. 

"Everything okay in here? It's a little too quiet," Scott said, appearing in the doorway. 

Liam had forgotten that the rest of them were still here. He wonders if they were listening in on the conversation. Judging by the softness in Scott's gaze, the answer was yes. Liam wasn't even upset by this. The weight in his chest got heavier, making it hard for him. 

"Yeah," he said, voice rough, "everything's fine."

Scott nodded, coming up to him and ruffling his hair, and Liam even let him. Scott sat down on the spot Corey had vacated, and leaned against Liam, his warmth pressed against his side. 

"It's cute, you know," Scott said, and Liam could here the amusement in his voice. 

"What?" Liam said, without opening his eyes. 

"The whole,  _'I fell in love with my best friend'_ thing," Scott said, throwing Liam's own words back at him. 

Stiles's humourless laugh filled the room, and Liam opened his eyes to catch him entering the room, plastering himself to Scott's side with an arm around his shoulders. 

"How 'bout you shut the fuck up, McCall," Stiles said, rolling his eyes at hin frie- boyfriend. 

"Yeah, what he said," Malia said, flopping down behind him next to Corey, "had Liam finally come to his senses? I don't want him stinking up the place with his sadness and desperation anymore."

"He has," Lydia says, as she leans against the doorway, watching all of them, "it had to happen sooner or later."

Liam didn't even bother asking how they all knew. It was so obvious to the rest of his pack what went on between him and Theo. He wondered why they didn't tell him. 

"So what are we going to do?" He asked them. 

" _You_ are going to find Theo, and talk this out," Lydia said, grabbing her phone from her back pocket and typing a quick text before putting it away. Liam's phones buzzed, "I asked the Sheriff to keep an eye out for him. That's the address of the place he's currently parked."

Before he could say anything, or even thank her, she was shooing him away, "Go would you. This pining has gone on for too long already. In the meantime, the rest of us are going to have a little chat with Hayden."

There was a dangerous sparkle in Lydia's eyes, but Liam decided it wasn't his problem. He grabbed his phone and a pair of shoes, was half way down the stair when he remembered - 

"Um, guys!" He called up the stairs, six head peering over the banister at him, "I need a ride."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles bounded down the stairs, car keys in hand. Liam nodded in thanks, and they quickly made their way down the stairs. A chorus of "good luck" followed them out the door. As he sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep, tying his shoelaces, Liam took a deep breath.  _You can do this,_ he told himself. He showed Stiles the address, and they were off, breaking all kinds of speed limits, going faster than Liam thought the Jeep could go. 

_You can do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any typos, misspelling and/or any other errors. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be posted either later or tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the stuff in italics are a flashback

Theo's world shifted out from under him on a late Tuesday morning. Liam woke up sick, but before Theo could pick up his phone to call Scott, the doorbell rang. Theo should have known everything would change sometime, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. He thought he still had a year or two before Liam got sick of him and he would have to leave. But no, it was happening  _now_ and Theo is not  _prepared._

Hayden's sudden appearance threw him off completely. He didn't see it coming. Theo liked being informed of things before they happen, so he could adjust to the situation when it occurred. Sure, he envisioned countless scenarios where the pack kicked him out of town, or sent him back to hell (the sword being gone made no difference, Scott was the most resilient person he knew. He would find a way) but he never encountered  _this_ scenario. 

 

Hayden left over a year ago, leaving a shadow of dust and a heartbroken Liam in her wake. It took time, but after a while, Liam got over it. Theo remembered the process, he was there when Liam moped all day, was there when he destroyed everything in his path because of his anger and desperation, watched him overcome the awful feeling in his chest and move forward. But she came back.  _Why didn't she stay away?_ Theo asked himself when he opened the door and took in the sight of her standing on the doorstep. 

 

It was cruel to think that, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't have possession over Liam; he didn't  _own_ him. Liam wasn't  _his_. It's not like they were dating. It's just - they're friends. Theo never had friends. He never had the time for them. Until a year ago, he didn't even  _want_ friends. They would complicate his life and get in the way of his plans. Sure, it's easy to fake human emotions and pretend you care, but with Liam... With Liam, Theo  _cared_. More than he would like to admit even to himself or Liam. 

 

_Liam being sick made him uncomfortable although he made sure not to let this show. He would smirk and joke and pretend not to notice how vulnerable the beta looked. He pretended he didn't see the way he couldn't keep his balance, or the dazed look in his eyes, or when he threw up in the middle of the upstairs hallway. Theo had cleaned the mess, held his breath and peered through watering eyes at his handy work. When he finished, only the sharp scent of cleaning supplies filled the space. He washed his hands and made his way downstairs, halting on the last step when he realised Hayden still sat on the couch._

 

_"You're still here," he says, stating the obvious into the awkward silence._

 

_He scratches the back of his neck, more unsure of himself than he had been when visiting Liam's house for the first time. Hayden's presence here made Theo's skin clammy and uncomfortable, her scent making him nauseous. Theo hated feeling this way, but there was nothing he could do to make it stop. He spent a long time working towards being different - being better. She would never believe it, and he didn't really care about her opinion of him (he never had), but he cared about Liam's. And Liam cared about hers._

 

_"Well, so are you," she says, as if that implies the same things to her as it does to him._

 

_There are so many things he wants to say. He wants to say, But I belong here, I'm wanted here, but he didn't know if Liam wanted her gone or not. Their conversation was brief, and Theo kept his promise of not eavesdropping, so Theo had no idea where they stood now. They wouldn't get back together - at least that's what he told himself as he ascended the stairs earlier - and they couldn't still be friends - they had too much history between them for that - so here he was, stuck in this middle ground of uncertainty, not knowing if he should let her stay or make her leave._

 

_If it was up to Theo, she would have never entered the house. He would have shut the door in her face and never told Liam who stood on the other side. But it wasn't up to him, and he despised that sometimes. He admitted a long time ago that he liked being in control, liked knowing what came next and what to do to hold the upper hand. This, Theo didn't had no idea what to do with this._

 

_"Yeah, well I'm supposed to be here," He says, and makes his way to the kitchen, prepared to ignore her._

 

_"Are you?" She asks, disdain dripping from her tone._

 

_He rolls his eyes. "Who do you think you are? You waltz back in here as if you didn't leave for a year and pretend you still belong. Newsflash, you don't."_

 

_"You don't get a say. You're the one who doesn't belong here," She says, standing up, fists clenched at her sides, scowl twisting her features._

 

_"Me? Oh, I'm sorry, where have you been again? You don't get to come in here and tell me where I do or don't belong. You don't understand what happened this past year. I've earned my place here. I didn't leave."_

 

_"Bullshit. We all know why you're here, but no one will say it to your face!" She yells, taking a step closer to him._

 

_His lips press into a thin line, a sharp breath leaving through his nose. He's trying his best to keep his anger in check, knowing he would be a giant hypocrite if he let the rage take over. He imagined Liam's face in his head, all fierce blue eyes, the sharp angles of his face and the way he swept his hair back. Theo imagined the disappointed face Liam would make it Theo went off on her. And the one thing he hates more than Hayden is Liam's disappointed face._

 

_"Oh, and you will? Tell me then. Where do I belong, huh? Say it," he hisses, leaning closer and making her back._

 

_"_ Hell _. You should be a corpse rotting in Hell. You shouldn't even be alive, but here you are. And Liam may say he trusts you, but the Liam I know would never go near scum like you. The only reason you're still here is because they destroyed the sword, but I know Scott. He's persistent. They're probably looking for a way to send you back for good. This thing you have going on with Liam? It's not a friendship, it's just a way for them to make sure you kill anyone before they send you back. This isn't real, they would never accept you. After everything you've done to them, you think they'd allow you in the pack? That's pathetic," She says._

 

_Each word is a physical blow, and he cowers back the louder her voice goes. Fuck, he knows she's wrong. Too many things have changed for her to be right, but he couldn't shake the dread and despair settling around him. She smelt it on him if her wicked smile was any sign._

 

_"You know where you belong, so let's stop pretending. I'm back now, and no doubt they'll accept me into the pack no questions asked. It won't even take long to remind everyone of what you've done and convince them to kick you out. So how about you do us both a favour and leave on your own, yeah?" She says, smile widening._

 

_He'd never known her to be cruel, but she must have changed, hardened. He didn't want to believe her, but he couldn't help questioning himself. What was he doing here? He should've known none of it was real. Why had he stayed? For Liam, for a pack? He could've left Beacon Hills, gone somewhere where no one knew him and joined another pack. He could've gone off on his own. What did he think he was trying to do? Be better? Yeah, right? He would try his best, work himself to the bone but they would never truly see him any differently than before. All these questions ran through his brain. Who, what, when, how, why?_

 

_"Leave," he says, cutting through the haze in his brain, shutting out the voices and the self-doubt._

 

_He stood by what he said. He earned his place. It took a long time, and Stiles and Malia still only tolerated his presence, but it was enough. It was more than enough. He had a life, a home, friends. Not just Liam, but Corey too. Even Mason had once admitted to being Theo's friend (albeit, he'd been drunk, and denied it the next day, but Theo knew the truth). He was happy for the first time in his life. All she was trying to do was ruin it._

 

_"No," she sneers at him, face twisting_ _in disgust at being told what to do by him._

 

_"Why does it bother you so much? Why do you care if Liam's my friend? Why do you care if I'm in the pack? I get it, you hate me. Trust me, I don't have warm, fuzzy feelings for you either, but I'm not trying to ruin your life. So what is it? What do you really want?" He asks, letting out a sigh._

 

_When he takes a deep breath, he smells it. It's potent, filling every corner of the room and oozing off her in waves. A thick fog surrounding him, almost choking him with its intensity. Jealousy. Her face betrayed her._

_"Oh, my god. That's it, you're jealous!" He laughs, shaking his head._

 

_"I see the way you look at him. Don't deny it," she says, scratching her wrist, the only sign his new attitude was affecting her._

 

_Theo wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. He'd known his feelings towards Liam were nowhere near platonic for a while now._

 

_"I'm not," he says, as if this is the best thing that's happened to him, "but you're jealousy tells me I might have a chance."_

 

_"Not on your undead life, Raeken. Liam would never go for you. Maybe you're delusional enough to think he would, but_ trust me _, you are the last person he could ever want."_

 

_The smirk forming on his lips, dropped from his face completely. About this, she was right. Liam would never go for him. He knew this the moment he looked at the beta with something other than amusement and tolerance. Something other than friendship. He was lucky Liam was so bad at reading chemo-signals, or he would have kicked Theo out of his life a long time ago._

 

_"I've had enough of you. Get out," he says, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look as intimidating as possible._

 

_"We both know I'm right," She says, and he growls, shutting the door behind her._

_He sits down on the couch, going to bury his face in his hands when he glimpses his hands. His claws are out, fangs elongated too. Standing up, he walks over to the mirror, and gold eyes stared back at him. Shocked into silence, he stares at himself. He'd lost control. He never looses control._ Fuck _._

 

Now he sits here, at the lake where he killed his sister. He used to never want to come near this place, but the compulsion to come here had taken over and forced him to. He hasn't seen Liam in almost three days, and  _fuck,_ he misses him. He doesn't want to admit it, but he could never lie to himself. It didn't matter what he said to Liam the last time he saw him, all Theo wanted was for the beta to appear, and to forget this whole thing. 

 

He let Hayden's words get to him, and he blew up at the one person he never wanted to hurt (unless it was intentional). He sat here, feet dangling over the edge, tips of his shoes almost brushing the water. The preserve was silent, save for the rustling of the leaves in the wind, and the odd chirping of birds. There were many times in his life where Theo wished he could reverse time. Where he could go back and change what he had done. Theo didn't feel guilt for what he did in the past, maybe remorse, but he would still change things if he could. 

 

Footsteps approached, a familiar smell floating through the air, wrapping around him. He closed his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming. But he wouldn't be  _here_ if he was dreaming. They would be somewhere more comfortable. Somewhere like Theo's apartment or Liam's bedroom. 

 

"Liam," he says, not bothering to turn around and look at him.

 

"Sherriff said you were out here," Liam says, as he carefully sits down next to Theo, letting their knees brush. 

 

"Keeping tabs on me?" Theo asks, not even offended. 

 

"Lydia asked him to. She knew I'd wanna know where you were," Liam says, shrugging and shifting his body to face Theo. 

 

"Look, Liam, I'm-" he starts, ready to apologise and explain himself. 

 

"No, stop," Liam cuts him off, "I know, okay? I know why you left, and why you said all those things before."

 

"You do?" Theo asks, raising his eyebrows in surprise, hints of a smile pulling at his lips as he looks at Liam.

 

"It took a while for me to figure it out. Mason and Corey helped too," Liam says, those fierce eyes shifting away to look at the lake.

 

"I'm sure they did," Theo says, a genuine smile forming. 

 

"I left you alone with Hayden. I didn't mean to, I was kinda out of it. I should've realised she said something to you," Liam says, running a hand through his hair and turning his gaze back to Theo, "I'm sorry."

 

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong. You didn't even know what was happening. The things I said,  _I_ should apologize," Theo says, letting his hand rest in the space between them on the bridge. 

 

"I knew you were lying, I listened to your heartbeat. I didn't know why until Mason made it clearer. Whatever she said to you, it's not true," Liam says, "you've changed. I know you have.  _You_ know you have."

 

"I know, I  _know,_ okay?" He says, looking at Liam to assure him, "But, there was truth to her words. She looked straight  _through_ me and only saw who I used to be. I have  _never_ felt that worthless in my life, and I lived with the  _Dread Doctors."_

"You're not worthless, Theo. You don't even - God, how do I even explain this," Liam says, running a hand over his face, and turning his body fully towards Theo, "Remember that time you went with Scott and Lydia on that rescue mission? You guys left for a week?"

 

Theo remembered that. When they got back, he'd gone straight to Liam's house, coming in through the window just past one in the morning. To his surprise, Liam had been awake, sitting crossed legged in the centre of his bed, staring into nothingness. He'd turned, shocked to find Theo climbing through his bedroom window in the middle of the night (morning?). He flew across the room, and for a moment Theo thought he would get punched in the face, but arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him in tight as Liam buried his nose in Theo's chest and took a deep breath. Theo, surprised at first, not sure what to do with his hands, before wrapping them around Liam's shoulders and squeezing back just as tightly, burying his nose in Liam's hair. It was the first time they ever hugged. 

 

When Theo nodded, he continued, "I never told you, but we had a, er,  _situation_ while you were gone. There was a guy, he threatened Mason and Nolan, he had a gun. I knocked it away, and I had my hands around his neck. He turned blue, almost not breathing anymore. Mason screamed at me to stop, but I, I couldn't. And then," Liam says,and let out a small, breathy laugh, "I heard your voice in my head.  _What have I told you about committing murder when I'm not around, Dunbar?_ It was so clear, I could have  _sworn_ you were right there. It was ridiculous, because even with Mason and Nolan  _screaming_ at me, even with the guy almost dead in my hands, the only thing I could hear was you."

 

Theo stared at him. He stared at this ridiculous, beautiful, contradictory, reckless, amazing boy next to him with something close to awe in his expression. Hayden, he realised, was  _wrong._ Fuck, even he was wrong. He had wholly underestimated how much Liam cared for him. Sure, he knew they were really good friends, but not this - this was something else completely. 

 

" _Liam,"_ Theo breathes out, eyes wide and searching.

 

"I took so long to see it, and I've been such an idiot," Liam says, grabbing Theo's hand quickly, always so forward. Theo was glad one of them was, "But I see it now. I see  _us_ now."

 

"Yeah, and what do you see?" Theo asks, smirk plastered on in a show of false bravado. 

 

"This," Liam says, the only warning Theo gets before Liam's grabbing the front of his hoodie, pulling him forward and smashing their lips together.

 

 

Everything that had ever happened between them had been  _hard, passionate, hot, fierce, bold, aggressive, pulling, pushing_ and he didn't know why he thought kissing would be any different. Theo hasn't kissed many people in his life - except for Tracy, but that had been part of the mission - but even with his limited experience, he knew no one else could make him feel this way. It was chaste, lips pressed together, moving against each other, but the feeling was so much  _more._

Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids, his body vibrating with energy, like every brush of Liam's lips caused shock-waves to pour through his body. A warm feeling unfurled in his chest, a lightness that spread through his entire body and made his lightheaded. When Liam moved his hand to Theo's face, cupping his cheek and moving his head for a better angle as he deepened the kiss, Theo all but melted against him. Tongues sliding together, slick and hot and messy, noses bumping lightly, teeth scraping together when they moved, Theo knew there wasn't anything in the world he would rather do than  _this._

When Theo pulled back, Liam chased his lips, planting one last peck there, before drawing away. He looked like every wet dream Theo had ever had; lips red and wet, bruised from the hardness of their kiss, hair mussed up from running his hands through it constantly, skin flushed and panting slightly. 

 

"You get it now?" Liam asks, smirking at Theo's surprised expression. 

 

"Yeah, I get it," Theo says, the smirk on Liam's lips made him want to drag the beta to the ground and  _never_ stop kissing him. It made him want to do  _more._ It was oddly terrifying, seeing as he'd never had these feelings for anyone else before. 

 

Liam stood, brushing the dust from his pants, and holding a hand out, "Let's go, asshole."

 

Theo rolls his eyes, smiling as he accepts Liam's help to stand, "Shut up."

 

"You'll be happy to know,  _Lydia_ will have a 'chat' with Hayden," Liam says, as they get into Theo's truck. 

 

If asked, Theo would deny grabbing Liam's hand, placing their joint hands on the console, thumb stroking across hard knuckles. He starts the car, the engine purring beneath them, and turns to Liam. 

 

"I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.  _Even_ Hayden," Theo says, and Liam rolls his eyes, relaxing back into the seat. 

 

"Hey, remember how you told me about Scott and Stiles?" Theo asks, as the pull into the road. Liam makes a sound of affirmation, turning his head to look at Theo, "Well, I've got another secret for you."

 

Liam raises his eyebrows, not willing to speak, and just gazes back at his (now) boyfriend.

 

"Lydia and Malia are dating," Theo says, smirking. 

 

" _WHAT!_ " 

 

Birds flew from their nests, frightened by the sudden noise in the distance. The noise was heard for yards, making the water ripple and scaring the nearby animals. The loud noise drowned out that of a softer one. A small, fond chuckle before everything was quiet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. Again, apolgies for any spelling/grammar and/or other errors. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos


End file.
